Plan B/Transcript
(after inserting power core into shield system) Lt. Davis: Good. That oughtta last us a day or two. Roland was supposed to bring us some intel on how to stop Jack -- with him missing, we really need your help. Talk to Private Jessup at the gate, he'll let you into the city. Lt Davis: JESSUP! Stand up straight, we got a Vault Hunter headed your way! Lt Davis: Blitz! Look alive, everybody! Hyperion moonshot blitz. Without that fresh core you brought, those lunar mortars woulda punched right through the shield. (approaching gate) Pvt. Jessup: Let me get the gate for you. Pvt. Jessup: Commander Roland never came back from his secret reconnaissance mission. He left very specific orders for this contingency which you can help carry out. Go meet with the town mechanic. Angel: Crap. I mean, uh... darn. Roland needs your help. Without you, the Crimson Raiders don't stand a chance against Jack. Please find out where Roland's gone. (entering Sanctuary) Angel: Sanctuary. Built on the ruins of the Dahl corporation's finest interplanetary mining ship, now the last refuge for thieves, murderers and outcasts. Welcome home. (approaching Scooter's place) Scooter (cutscene): Oh, crap, is you Hyperion? I heard all of you are robots and you eat metal out of the garbage and stuff. Knew you wired death machines would be coming for me once Roland went missing. Now, if you're here to kill me, you should probably know... *jumps on makeshift table made out of wheels* You'll never take me alive, you robotic sumbitch! screen: Scooter: Catch-A-Ride! Scooter: Wait a minute! Ha! Well, hang me upside down from a telephone pole, cover me in honey, and leave me to a slow death at the hands of hungry spiderants -- you ain't no Hyperion robot, you're a Vault Hunter, huh?! That's like a unicorn! Scooter: Now, you gon' help us out with this Roland situation? I heard them Crimson Raider dudes talkin' about it. Roland told me if he ever disappeared, I was supposed to initiate Plan B -- or, as I like to call it, Plan Turn-this-city-into-a-floatin'-ass-fortress-of-airborne-awesomeness, ha-ha! B. I got some fuel cells around here. You'll need those - oh! And you'll need this Eridium here, too. (after collecting two fuel cells) Scooter: Well, let's head to the center a' town and plug those two fuel cells into the ignition primers. You gon' need a third, which is why I gave you that there rid-rock. You can buy the last cell from Earl's black market. Careful though, Earl's crazy -- he ate one of my cars once. Yeahhhh. The whole car. Just... like, with a fork. (installing the fuel cells) Handsome Jack: Bandits of Sanctuary: I hear a new Vault Hunter has arrived in your city. So just turn 'em in to me, and you'll be rewarded. Pvt. Jessup: Don't worry. Nobody's gonna turn you in. You're our only hope of stopping Jack. Scooter: Roland said we gotta have an exit strategery just in case he ever disappeared, hence all the fuel cells and whatnot. Bummer, though -- he really wanted to meet ya. Raiders ain't gonna last without some new blood, and given how you shot them bandits up I'd say you and blood got an extra-special relationship. Like cousins takin' a bath together. Hahaha... oh. (visiting Crazy Earl) Crazy Earl: Whatchu want? Just buy somethin' and I'll toss in this crap fuel cell. Just touchin' it made two o' my fingers rot off. And I only accept Eridium -- cash is for clowns, boy! Where are you Skrappy? Skrappy-y-y-y! (installing final fuel cell) Scooter: Hey, thanks for grabbin' all that stuff for me. Third degree burns are best taken in shifts. Now, to see the fruits of your loins -- this city's gonna FLY! (after failed activation of flight) Scooter: ... orrrrr, not. Damn. Well, now we REALLY gotta find Roland. You know what? Maybe get to Roland's place -- I think he mighta left a message there for ya. (approaching Crimson Raiders HQ) Crimson Raider: Vault Hunter! Get in! Roland left a message for you. Now that you're here, I KNOW we're gonna beat Hyperion! (taking Command Center Key from the Crimson Raider, enetering the HQ, listening to ECHO message) Category:Transcripts